Christmas Special: Deleted Scene
by AVP5
Summary: This is from the Christmas special only I didn't put it in the story. Ahsoka and Ichiro finally have sex, but will it be a night that either one will never forget? Warning it's a lemon story if you don't like it then don't read it. Ahsoka/OC


**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to yet another lemon story. This one again was written by someone else. This one was written by Latiasfan1, thank you for helping me my friend. I hope everyone likes the lemon scene. Now then if you don't like lemon stories then don't read this then. This takes place during the Christmas special I wrote where Ahsoka and Ichiro were going to do it. I now present to you the lemon scene between the two. Now then I don't own anything of Star Wars or the DC universe just my oc characters. Now then time to begin and enjoy the story bye. **

_A night to remember_

_(Normal pov)_

Ahsoka was getting ready for bed. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth after she and her friends had a big dinner. Katalia had returned and told Markala would be running a little late, but to eat dinner without him. Ronin said the same thing too since he was off on some business. After the dinner everyone decided to open their gifts early since many of the guests didn't want to wait. Everyone opened their gifts and they all seemed to like what they got.

Especially Victor Jr, after he got his gift Katalina and him went outside to fight and Vic won. After that Katalina took Vic to her room where Katalia explained to everyone what was going to happen. Many groaned when they heard what happened if Vic had defeated Katalina. Especially Mikazuki who didn't want to her that her brother was going to get lucky with Katalina. Despite what happened everyone continued opening their gifts. Once everyone finished almost all the teens decided to hit the hay, while the parents stayed up to talk.

Ahsoka finished brushing her teeth and walked out of her room and saw two of her three gifts she got. Two she got from Isamu and Rachel while the third she got from Ichiro. Rachel had gotten Ahsoka a new cloak which she made herself. Isamu had gotten Ahsoka a puppy that was one of the babies from the dogs Isamu owned. Ahsoka enjoyed both her gifts and she named the puppy, Anakin after her master. But Ichiro's gift is what Ahsoka loved the most. Ichiro had gotten her an engagement ring with a blue diamond in the middle. Inside the ring there was an inscription. 'To my angel Ahsoka I love you now and forever."

Ahsoka picked the ring up and put it on. She examined the ring and loved it. Ahsoka smiled remembering that Ichiro and her were getting married. Ahsoka remembered how Ichiro proposed to her and how she said yes to him. They hadn't told Isamu and Rachel yet, but their friends know and they would need to tell everyone else soon.

Ahsoka heard a knock on the door and knew it was Ichiro. She used the force to unlock the door and in came Ichiro who was carrying Ahsoka's puppy. Ichiro handed Ahsoka the puppy who was sleeping, "Thanks for taking him outside."

"No problem Ahsoka, though I have to admit it took me a while to get him to get tired. That pup has a lot of energy," Ichiro said a bit tired after taking the puppy outside to do his business and to lose all the energy the pup had so he wouldn't be up all night.

"That's good, at least he'll give you plenty of exercise then," Ahsoka said as she placed her puppy in the basket she got him from. The basket had a soft pillow where the puppy could rest in and Ahsoka placed a blanket over the puppy.

Ichiro noticed Ahsoka wearing her diamond engagement ring and smiled. Ichiro wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's waist and rested his head on her shoulders. Ahsoka held her hands on Ichiro's arms and rubbed her head against Ichiro. Ichiro kissed Ahsoka on the cheek and whispered into her ears, "I love you."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and kissed Ichiro on the cheek then whispered in his ears too, "I love you too."

Ichiro released his arms around Ahsoka and led her towards the bed. Ichiro lay down on the bed with Ahsoka getting on top of him. Ichiro and Ahsoka then kissed on the lips. Ichiro and Ahsoka continued making out and even opened their mouths to deepen their kiss. The two stopped kissing and stared into each other's eyes, "You are so beautiful Ahsoka."

Ahsoka blushed when Ichiro told her she was beautiful, "You're not bad looking yourself," Ichiro laughed a little as Ahsoka kissed Ichiro again. As they kissed Ahsoka's hands went towards Ichiro's shirt and tried to lift remove them till Ichiro stopped her.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" Ichiro said wondering what Ahsoka is doing.

"Ichiro I'm well….remember when we tried to you know…do it like months ago before we went to Katalia's home world?" Ahsoka said blushing remembering how they tried to have sex before, but they stopped when Ahsoka couldn't go through with it.

"Yeah and we agreed we would wait when you're ready," Ichiro said remembering that night before they went to Katalia's home in the future and before Mark IV had come back.

"Well…I'm ready," Ahsoka said with a confident tone in her voice.

Ichiro sat up with Ahsoka on his lap, "Ahsoka are you sure? I mean are you really sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure…I'm worried something bad would happen to you and well I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone but with the man I love. You Ichiro I love you and I want my first time to be with you," Ahsoka said blushing a little by what she said.

Ichiro smiled and was glad Ahsoka chose Ichiro to be her first. Ichiro kissed Ahsoka and rolled over so that Ahsoka was on the bottom, "If this is what you want then let's do it Ahsoka. But remember if you want to stop we'll stop," Ahsoka nodded agreeing with Ichiro since she knows Ichiro would be gentle for her and wouldn't force her to have sex with him. Ichiro leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka as she returned the kiss, "I love you Ahsoka and I promise I'll be gentle."

"I know you will I trust you Ichiro," Ahsoka said as they continued kissing.

**Lemon scene begins don't like it then don't read it you've been warn**

Ahsoka reached out and gently ran her hands over Ichiro's chest, feeling the hard slabs of muscle. She smiled nervously as she grasped his arms, feeling his corded muscles moving and seeing it beneath his skin. Ichiro took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ahsoka… are you absolutely sure? I mean, if you do want to wait a little longer…" Ahsoka grinned at him.

"Scared, Ichiro? Awww, am I like a needle to you?" (to understand read the story 'Rise of Darkness'.) Ichiro blustered for a few seconds.

"Only for you, Ahsoka. Only for you…" He leant in and gently pressed his lips against hers, their tongues gently probing at each other. Ahsoka moved her hands under Ichiro's top, and pulled it off him. She pressed against him as they kissed, aware only of each other's presence. After a few minutes, they pulled apart; and Ichiro left her alone as he got up. As he walked away, Ahsoka sat up as well.

"Ichiro?" He stopped at the door, and locked it, before turning around.

"Don't want Proto to see this, do we? Or Rowan; she'd probably be traumatised by it. And we definitely want to avoid my parents walking in on us; they tend to do rounds at night, thanks to the time Arella tried to kill Rowan in her sleep by smothering her face with a pillow." Ahsoka stared.

"She tried to suffocate her? Seriously? I know Arella is always trying to, but I thought that she tried while Rowan was awake…" Ichiro shrugged as he slipped next to her under the covers.

"If she wants you dead, she'll do it any way possible. Even if it seems completely unnecessary." Ahsoka nodded slowly.

"So, try not to annoy her at all, and you live for a long time?" Ichiro nodded as he slowly ran a hand over her exposed stomach.

"Pretty much…" He trailed his fingers over her ribs, and Ahsoka pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. As they kissed, Ahsoka guided Ichiro's hands up to her top. She slowly unbotton her top off, and flung it to the end of the bed. She smiled bashfully as Ichiro developed a nosebleed spontaneously.

"Impressed? They're not that good…" Ahsoka mumbled as Ichiro tried to stem the flow of blood. He stopped it and grinned at her.

"They look perfect to me, Ahsoka." Ichiro tenderly reached out to her, and touched the tips of his fingers to her breast, which had hardened in the coldness of winter. Ahsoka shuddered slightly under the treatment she was receiving as Ichiro proceeded to gently massage her. She moaned into the pillow, arching slightly into Ichiro in pleasure. He smiled to himself, happy that Ahsoka was happy. He gasped slightly as Ahsoka's hand appeared out of nowhere to grasp his semi-hard member and slowly began to run her fingers up and down it, her fingernails causing waves of pleasure to flood his system. After a few more seconds, Ahsoka pushed Ichiro away and released him, before shuffling her skirt/pyjama bottoms of and leaving them in a heap at the foot of the bed. She grinned at Ichiro.

"Your turn…" Ichiro blushed as he stood, and shed his pyjama bottoms. As they fell, his member sprang up like a diving board, freed from their cloth prison. He gently positioned himself above Ahsoka, who laid still beneath him. Both could feel the heat radiating from eachothers bodies, and each embraced it. Ichiro lowered himself until he met her lips. Ahsoka and Ichiro lost track of time in that kiss, until she parted them. Slowly, she pushed Ichiro up as she slid a hand to his rock-hard member. As she ran her fingers across it, she slowly stuck her tongue out, and touched it to his tip. It spasmed at the touch, almost hitting her in the face, before she tried again. She had to admit, it had a slightly salty flavour, not like anything she'd ever eaten or tasted before. She grinned to herself at what she planned next. Without any warning, she plunged the head of Ichiro into her mouth and ran her tongue over it. Ichiro was in heaven as Ahsoka worked her magic on him, gently and slowly bringing him to his climax. Ahsoka dipped her head, taking more of his length into her mouth, and feeling it tap the back of her throat.

*I'm not even half way there yet…* She thought, looking forwards to the time when Ichiro would take her. As it was, she simply washed her tongue all around his length, as she slid him deep into her throat. As she reached the root, she felt it tapping the wall of her throat. She smiled secretly, and swallowed. As the ripple of contractions ran over Ichiro, he arched slightly. Ahsoka gently moved her head up and down, all the time massaging him with her throat muscles. Soon, Ichiro gasped.

"Ahsoka… I-I'm close…" As she pulled back, Ahsoka saw a pulse run the length of it. Quickly she pulled off of him and clenched the root, cutting of the spurt of seed before it even began. Ahsoka held him there until she felt the throbbing diminish and looked at him. Ichiro smiled weakly. She gently lay on her back, and spread her legs, smiling seductively.

"I treated you… maybe you should treat me…" Ichiro grinned wolfishly as he lunged forwards, placing his face in between her smooth legs. He touched his tongue to her walls, and Ahsoka moaned. Ichiro gently probed at the folds, his tongue always moving deeper. He soon had his face up to her lips, and as he ran his tongue up and down inside her, gathering the juices within, he suckled slightly. Ahsoka was writhing in pleasure under the treatment; she'd never felt so good at all. She felt a pressure build inside her and she knew what was coming.

"I-Ichiro, I-I'm cl-close…" As Ahsoka did to him, Ichiro pulled away, his tongue trailing, stealing the pleasure from her. He grinned sneakily at her as he looked Ahsoka in the eye before bringing himself up to her face. They kissed, tongues dancing for dominance over each other. Slowly, he slid himself forwards, and both shuddered at the unfamiliar touches of new flesh. As he sank into her silken folds, muscles throbbing and clenching his embraced length, he stopped when he came across a barrier. He looked at Ahsoka, and there was insecurity in his eyes.

"A-Ahsoka, are you… are you sure?" He asked once more. Ahsoka smiled at him, but he could see the fear; it was well hidden, but visible in the back of her eyes. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and nodded as she drew his head down to kiss. Ichiro gently let his body weight push him in to her, and as the membrane drew taunt, he lifted slightly. Ahsoka ran her hands down his back, and pulled him in to her as their kiss deepened, slowly splitting the membrane. Ahsoka winced at the pain, and her nails dug into Ichiro's back; but he kept going, trying to do what he could do to not hurt her more. He came to a stop once fully through, and lifted his head from the Togruta's. Tenderly, he rained kisses on her face and neck, waiting for her pain to abate. Once Ahsoka calmed and started to grind on him, he proceeded to hilt himself deep in her, feeling his tip press against the back of her deepest folds.

"Ready, Ahsoka?" In reply, she nodded at him.

"Make me yours…" Ichiro pulled out of her, the walls tugging at him gently with a reluctancy to allow it. Once all but his head was clear, he slowly pushed back in. Ichiro moaned slightly; she was tight, and rubbed on every bit of flesh within her sacred folds. Once more Ichiro hilted himself in her silken depths, both of them sighing from the pleasure. Ahsoka restarted the kiss, and this time drove her tongue to the back of his throat. Ichiro responded identically, as he began to slowly withdraw from her, and then return to full immersion. After a few minutes, he sped up, the low tone of flesh slapping flesh touching their ears. Ahsoka's eyes widened as Ichiro's gentle pounding hit something deep inside her, causing waves of pleasure to hit all her senses. She grinned at Ichiro seductively.

"Whatever… you did… do it… again…" She gasped as he did as instructed. Ahsoka found herself writhing again, unable to stop. Her walls were clamping on Ichiro harder and faster, and less rhythmically to. At last Ahsoka gasped, and clamped on Ichiro hard enough to pull him forwards, her fluids spurting out from her. The feeling was too much for Ichiro, and he spurted his seed into her sodden depths, filling her up. He kept on going, string after string of seed shooting into her, and swelling her stomach slightly with each burst. At last, he stopped, and pulled out with a slurping sound due to the mixed juices and seed. The white fluid ran down his member and Ahsoka's legs, and mingled with Ahsoka's spurts on the bed covers. They smiled at each other, in the aftermath of their activities. Slowly, Ahsoka pulled Ichiro close and kissed him before lowering herself, and re-engulfing his member, all the way. Once more, she felt it kick at the wall of her throat, and she slowly sucked the remnants from it, swallowing them. Slowly she moved her head up and down, clenching her throat around his length. This soon after the last depositing of seed, Ichiro couldn't last long; with a small cry, he shook and spurted again, deep into her throat. Ahsoka suckled all of it from him, and as she pulled back licked him clean of the results. Ichiro placed a hand on each of her shoulders, and slowly pushed her onto her back. He lowered his head and his tongue entered her once more. He licked her lips clean, eliciting a pleasured moan, before sinking his tongue into her. He wiggled it around, feeling the juices pooling on it and run into his mouth and throat. He forced his tongue as deep as possible into her, and Ahsoka arched into his face. As she pulled back, Ichiro sucked harder. Without warning, Ahsoka cried out, and her walls spasmed, contracting around Ichiro's tongue, and letting her fluids flow all over his face. Ichiro pulled away after drinking as much as he could, and leant towards Ahsoka, kissing her and sharing their orgasmic fluids. Soon, Ahsoka pulled away, and yawned.

"Sorry, Ichiro… I just feel… sleepy…" Ahsoka fell backwards, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ichiro laid down next to her, smiling tenderly.

"I know… Good night, Ahsoka and I love you…" Soon, he too was asleep, the two of them cuddling each other close and in their partners arms enjoying the sex they had, on this Christmas night.

**I hope everyone liked how the lemon scene went. If you didn't like it or don't like lemon stories. I ask you again why do you read them then? Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Again thanks to Latiasfan1 thank you for the lemon scene. Check out Lartia's stories if your interested. Goodbye and take care.**


End file.
